If a display is somehow combined with a receiving and/or transmitting means, such as for example antenna means, the latter are provided at the back of the display screen or in the frame of the display. It is however highly important how an antenna arrangement is implemented or constructed, for example both as far as data transmission capacity of a full radio network as well as on single links are concerned. In order to exploit the potential capacity of a terminal antenna as much as possible, the terminal may be equipped with multiple antennas which couple independently to different degrees of freedom of a radio channel in a wireless communication network. For a single wave, the degrees of freedom are basically the direction and the polarization. In a real channel, however, a transmitted wave is scattered by physical objects in the surrounding environment which results in a so called multi-path channel. This means that there are many different pathways corresponding to different directions, at the receiver as well as at the transmitter. On e.g. a laptop, it is most natural to utilize the surrounding frame for antenna element positioning, or the back of the screen as mentioned above. A main disadvantage with utilizing the back of the screen of a laptop for an antenna arrangement is that the antenna elements will be screened by the display means in the opposite, front, direction. The radio paths having the best gain are typically concentrated in a limited range of angle. If the back of the laptop screen is directed away from this range, the strongest paths will be strongly attenuated. In one attempt to overcome this disadvantage antennas have been placed at the edge or frame of the laptop cover. This however restricts or limits the size, number and physical arrangement of antenna elements. For all known antenna arrangements, for example associated with laptop displays, screening and attenuation of strong paths constitute serious problems. Moreover it is disadvantageous that it is not possible to an efficient extent control the provision of coverage for all directions. Particularly, in future wireless communication systems, multiple antennas or antenna arrays used either for diversity, beam forming gain or spatial multiplexing (MIMO) will be highly important components. It is then a disadvantage that known antenna arrangements are not large or flexible enough. Particularly antennas used for laptops, palmtops and similar devices cannot be built to support such functionalities. There is normally a lack of space on such devices which have a tendency of becoming more attractive the smaller they are. To summarize, it is not possible to provide satisfactory antenna characteristics for antennas located at the back of a display or in the frame of a display since they suffer from being small size, restricted in placement and/or screened hence impairing reception and transmission capability and quality, or optical representation capability. It has so far been of utmost importance to make sure that a display and its optical representation capabilities are not impaired by the antenna, and that the antenna is not impaired by the display. But known solutions suffer from the disadvantage that at least the antennas cannot be made and arranged in such a manner that their functioning will be efficient, flexible and offer satisfactory characteristics as far as reception and transmission is concerned.